Turn Off the Switch
by TheSealer
Summary: What was supposed to be a dull, low-risk mission for an unknown relic turned into the weirdest day to six people. Jack, Miko and Rafael switch bodies with Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave! Now both groups attempt to reverse the switch, one with intention to harm the Autobots, other trying to protect them.
1. Switch

This happens two weeks after **Darkmount** is destroyed and **Ultra Magnus** joins the crew. I would have preferred to keep this in season two, during the relic hunt. But I needed **Shockwave** for this.

First thing, this happens before Optimus finds that **Predacon skull**. But maybe I'll include **Predaking** in the fict later. So because of this **switch-a-roo** event, the Predacon bone hunt is delayed.

By the way, if the you can tell **who is whom**, just tell me and I'll arrange a way to distinguish the children in Cons' bodies and the Cons in kids' bodies.

**Read and review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Switch<strong>

Two weeks ago, the Decepticons had been on the verge of victory. Until Optimus Prime returned with a new upgrade and saved the day. Now the Autobots had a new base and were back in business.

Today they detected the signal similar to the Iacon Relics. One that seemed to originate from a cave in Death Valley. What was peculiar about this mission was that Optimus allowed the children to come.

"The relic appears to be buried in a cave chamber, with an entrance too small for any of us to pass." - Ratchet had said. He, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee accompanied Optimus to this mission. Wheeljack, Smokescreen remained at base under Ultra Magnus. - "So Optimus has agreed to ask for your help on this."

And so they went, Miko more excited than anyone else. The cave was relatively cool and dry. Ratchet and Optimus had located the narrow opening while the other three maintained vigil.

"There it is." - Ratchet indicated. The crevice was indeed too small for an Autobot. - "All you have to do it take this chain and bind it to the container. With luck we can just pull it out."

"Why don't you let the pros handle it, doc?" - Miko retorted. - "Just have Bulk punch the wall and BAM, you got the treat!"

"Miko, this cave is geologically unstable and could crumble with any use of violence." - Optimus advised.

"No problem, Optimus. We'll get it." - Jack took the chain and the three went in. They eventually came into the chamber. It only had room for a Bulkhead-sized Cybertronian. In the middle lied the most peculiar relic they had seen. First, like the Star Saber and Omega Keys, it wasn't inside a container. Second, it was a human-sized artifact.

"That's weird. Any of us could carry it." - Raf opined. Jack inspected it closely out of curiosity. - "It looks like...a trident. A double trident."

Said trident was double-edged and symmetrical. In the middle of the handle rested a sort of switch.

"Can you see the relic?" - Ratchet's voice echoed.

"Yeah, but it's really small. We don't need the chain, we can even carry it." - Jack picked it up. Raf eyed the object and spoke out to the crevice:

"It looks like a double trident with a switch."

On the Autobot's side, Optimus hummed in thought before saying:

"I do not recall ever seeing anything that resembled that description in the Iacon database. Especially if it is a miniature relic."

It was then that the earth began to shake. Rubble fell from the ceiling like rain.

"Scrap!" - Miko cursed. -"Let's get out of here."

The kids went for the crevice. Only luck wasn't on their side. Bigger rocks fell on the opening of the crevice blocking their way out.

"Take cover." - Jack shouted. The activity calmly ceased, as if blocking the crevice had been its sole purpose all along. - "You guys alright?"

"I'm fine." - Raf sighed in relief.

"Never better." - Miko muttered. - "But how are we gonna get out of here?"

"Ratchet, Optimus! Can you hear us?" - Raf shouted to the rocks blocking their way out. No response. Jack tried his cell-phone:

"Oh, come on! No reception."

"Guys, call me crazy but we could just use _that_ way." - Miko pointed to another crevice on the other side of the chamber. Jack was totally against it.

"No way. We could get lost."

"Hey! Last time I was in a jam like this, I almost suffocated until Scream came. I'm not about to repeat that." - and she marched to the other crevice.

"You know she has a point, Jack. There's no other way out." - Raf shrugged and followed her. Jack sighed in defeat and shouted to the rocks:

"Guys, if you can hear me, we're going through another exit." - he picked up the relic and went after the two. Miko's gamble had paid off. The kids found themselves back in the cave. And the best was the soft breeze of hot air they felt.

"Eat that, Darby!" - she smirked, savoring this victory. Jack rolled his eyes.

"See if I care."

"Sore loser." - she retorted. Raf intervene to defuse any possible bomb:

"Guys, the air is circling here. That means we're close to an exit. We just need to go against the wind to find it."

"And that's why you're the genius!" - she gave him a thumbs up. They followed Raf's instructions and before finding the exit, they heard and felt heavy, metallic footsteps.

"It's the 'Bots!" - Miko ran to the source despite Jack's protests.

"Miko, wait up!" - he had a bad feeling about this. The sound of the footsteps was familiar but didn't sound like Optimus or any of the 'Bots. His fears were confirmed when around the corner and out of the darkness appeared Megatron flanked by Soundwave and Shockwave. That stopped the kids dead in their tracks.

"Scrap!" - Miko cursed again.

"Well, is this not an unexpected turn?" - Megatron spoke with dark glee. - "The Autobots' pets were kind enough to uncover the relic for us."

The kids turned tail and broke into a run. The Decepticons merely walked casually towards them. Jack looked back to see the Decepticons nearing them. This was ridiculous! Even running with all they could, the 'Cons would still catch them without even trying.

"_Optimus. If you're out there, we could use some help_." - he thought desperately. Seeing no other option, Jack turned to Megatron and pointed the relic at him, trying to look as menacing as possible.

"Jack, you don't even know what that does!" - Raf warned. The Decepticons were not intimidated and carried on.

"Hand it over!" - Megatron demanded.

"Jack!" - Miko shouted.

Out of desperation, Jack turned on the switch and the six points of the double trident began to glow. From each tip shot a thin beam of light that touched a different person in the area. The three 'Cons and three humans stood like that for a second before the trident emitted a shockwave of energy which knocked all six of them away, humans in one direction and 'Cons in another. The relic lied in the middle of them, now inactive again.

"The children!" - Optimus shouted, arriving at the spot just in the moment after the event had ended. All he saw were the six figures, three enemies and three allies, all passed out.

"Jack!" - Arcee ran to her downed partner, gently picking him up. Bulkhead and Bumblebee did the same with their charges, the latter beeping frantically.

Before they could try to understand what just transpired, the cave began to crumble again. The energy blast damaged it even more. The 'Bots had no time to stick around and search for the hastily called the base:

"Smokescreen, emergency groundbridge!"

The Autobots made a speedy exit for the vortex, avoiding the falling rubble for their sake and of their knocked out passengers. Seconds before Optimus left, Megatron's figure woke up and saw the Autobot leader right before entering the vortex.

"Optimus!" - he shouted but not in anger as would be expected from the Decepticon warmonger. Megatron's voice was filled with hurt and abandonment. But that tone was not caught by Optimus. He gave Megatron a distant and pitiless look before retreating:

"Farewell."

The ceiling crumbled on top of the Megatron and his followers. Or was it Megatron?

* * *

><p>Hours later it was midnight and the the shaken but uninjured form of Soundwave emerged from the rubble. Or was it Soundwave? Because 'Soundwave' was groaning and muttering in a robotic, feminine voice.<p>

"Damn it, Darby. Why does he always have to act like a big shot who knows what's best?" - 'he' walked absentmindedly by a thin, almost dried out river. The Decepticon spymaster kneeled and reached to the water with his hands. Like 'he' intended to wash his visored face. At the full moon's light, did 'Soundwave' noticed a few things about 'him' that were wrong.

Why was _his_ size so disproportionate?

Why were _his_ hands made of metal?

And why was _his_ face that of Soundwave, when _she_ was supposed to be_ Miko-freaking-Nakadai_?

Miko, who now resided in Soundwave's shell, cried out in panic. Stunned, confused and in the dark of the night, she hadn't noticed she was a giant alien made of metal until now! In a panicked frenzy, she begins splashing her water reflection with her wing-arms.

"No, this isn't me. I can't be SlenderCon!"

Then she hears and feels giant metal footsteps behind her. She turns to see 'Megatron' and 'Shockwave' had walked right behind her! Her panic came back with a vengeance. Miko slashed her arms and shouting Japanese threats, despite the other two 'Decepticons' trying to calm her down. She doesn't stop until 'Shockwave' comes cautiously closer and shouts back:

"It's alright, Miko!" - the use of her name ceases her panic. If her current mouth was visible, it would be opened wide.

"Wha...Raf?!" - she squeaks in shock. The red-optic cyclops nodded in confirmation.

"Miko, everything is okay."

"Okay?" - Miko asked in growing nervousness. - "You call this okay?!"

She turns to Jack, who had remained quiet in Megatron's form:

"What do you and your great idea of using that thing have to say for yourselves? Are you happy now, _Bucket-head_?"

"Hey, the 'Cons were on us! It was either use that thing or get fragged!" - he roared at her, his current form doing a great job in intimidating her. Even he felt himself squirm at his deep, raspy tone.

Raf's current voice was just like Shockwave's. Emotionlessly calm but now carried a pinch of care and weariness. Jack sounded just like Megatron, albeit with a calmer speech. Only Miko was the big exception. While they all had assumed Soundwave was mute, his voice was coldly feminine. But at the present situation, the children paid no thought to that detail.

"Guys, let's focus on this. Whatever happened there has to be a way to reverse it." - the cyclops own voice, while emotionless at most, held a small dose of fear. The fear that he may be wrong that there was no solution to this catastrophe.

"Before the cave fell, I saw Optimus leaving…" - Jack had almost completed that sentence with the word 'us'. He told himself that Optimus would never abandoned them. He just believed he had abandoned Megatron. - "I assume the 'Bots took our bodies to base."

"Bodies which now house the Decepticons." - Raf completed grimly.

"Oh, puh-lease! What could they do in our bodies against the 'Bots?" - Miko shrugged.

"They could tell Starscream where the 'Bots live now and have the Nemesis blast the whole thing sky-high. _Again_." - Jack said seriously which made her 'oh'.

"We need to contact the Autobots!" - Raf urged but Miko pffed sarcastically:

"Really, and tell them what? How about 'hey, how's it going? Say, you guys are holding who are probably the three baddest 'Cons in the Universe in our bodies. So when are you guys available to make the switch?'"

"You know, I figured you would be more excited about this." - Jack crossed his arms and made an eyeroll. It was strange to see Megatron with that kind of face. With Miko and Rafael, their faces had no distinguishable features.

"Hey, I'm disappointed, okay! I wanted to be a wrecker, just like Bulk. Not the creepy SlenderCon."

"Raf, can we communicate with the Autobot base?" - Jack asked.

"I don't know. Probably but it will take time to understand how the internal comm system works. But there's a problem: the Nemesis computer must have Megatron's location pinpointed at all times. If any of us opens a channel to the 'Bots, Starscream could find us."

"Oh, yeah. Because Screamy is one of the most dangerous 'Cons out there." - Miko retorted.

"No, but he could sick that Predacon on us." - Raf retorted back.

"So what do we do, Captain?"

A groundbridge vortex opened, cutting off any answer to Miko's question. From the groundbridge came Starscream and a platoon of Vehicons. The children instantaneously froze in the Decepticon bodies. Jack forced himself to react. He was the leader of the Decepticons now, liked it or not. He was probably the only one who could get them out of this crisis.

"Lord Megatron, we had lost your signal for some Earth hours. We feared you had perished." - the SIC spoke.

"Stand down, Starscream. A cave-in is hardly something that could endanger my life. As you well know." - Jack, while nervous, did his best to remain in-character with Megatron. He recalled the last cave-in he had endured. Megatron had come to end Starscream's life for his countless betrayals. He didn't know what happened that made Megatron change his mind and didn't care at this point. His response had the desired effect of making Starscream uncomfortable and fearful. The more scared Starscream would get, the faster he would want to leave and that's what Jack was counting on.

"Uh...yes, of course Master. Never was my intention to question your might." - the Seeker laughed uncomfortably.

"An unexpected event transpired." - Jack mentally told himself to use no contraction. - "All you are required to know is that I, Soundwave and Shockwave are on an expedition to find more than just the relic. Our endeavour may take several days. You are ordered to stand down and not interrupt us, unless we contact you. Understood?"

"But, my liege, without Shockwave, the Predacon Project cannot advance. We have not even begun hunting for more Predacon bones…" - Starscream was cut off by 'Megatron' approaching him with a menacing glare. Suddenly he grabbed the cowardly seeker by the throat and roared in his face:

"I ordered you not to bother us. Return to the warship and stand down until further command! Do you understand me, Starscream?!" - he looked the smaller cybertronian in the eye for emphasis. It secretly pleased Jack to see Starscream back down and whimper before him.

"P-Perfectly, my liege!" - he shacked and Jack dropped him. Starscream and the Vehicons bowed and left through the groundbridge.

"Dude!" - Miko spoke in an admiring tone. She gave him two thumbs up. - "You. Totally. Rocked!"

"You actually sounded just like Megatron." - Raf said . He then mentally added. - "_Too much like Megatron, actually_."

"I know Megaron well enough. Besides I always wanted to make Starscream squirm. He hurt Arcee too many times." - Jack said severely. He then had a thought. - "Raf can you scramble our signals so the Nemesis can pick us up?"

"I can try but I need time to understand how this works." - Raf pointed to his cannon-arm. The big gun had a small computer that just opened and Raf was typing. Miko then remembered something:

"Jack what happened to the trident-thingy?"

"I don't know. I had it when it happened. Optimus and the others rescued our bodies, so the trident must be with them."

"Done!" - Raf announced triumphantly. - "I've cut the signal with the Nemesis. Now they can't detect us. Hopefully Scream will get the idea that we want no company."

"We managed to buy us some time." - Jack pondered. - "We can't call the 'Bots or our families. I think all we can do is travel to the base and peacefully try to talk with them."

"But what do we tell them, if we find them?"

"The truth, Raf. It's all we can do." - Jack shook his head in defeat. If wasn't a great plan. Miko on the other hand seemed excited with the idea of danger and no certain plan.

"Alright! Field trip!" - she crossed her arms in 'power-up' fashion. - "Deceptikids, transform and rise up!"

She jumped in the air, attempting to transform into Soundwave's alt mode. Her result: an EPIC FAIL as she falls face-first into the dirt. Jack sighed tiredly.

"This is gonna be a LONG walk."

"But at least we won't get lost." - Raf pipped up. - " I just entered the internet. We can travel via GPS."

"You mean walking? No transforming?" - Miko groaned.

"We don't even know how to use these weapons." - Jack said, looking to his fusion cannon in distaste. - "So yeah, we walk. We're in a desert so hopefully nobody will see us. If it comes to it, we only travel by night."

And so the Deceptikid threesome moved on, following cyclops Rafael. Jack mused over Raf being the most adapted to this change. Probably because of his expertise with computers. Even in the middle of this crisis, alone, he could make things better just by being himself.

"You know Jack," - Raf pulled him out of his thoughts without knowing. - "since we traded bodies with the Decepticons, we have their voice-boxes and speak with their voices."

"Yeah, so?" - Jack wondered where he was going with this.

"Soundwave never said a word, as far as the Autobots know. But Miko can speak with a girl's voice." - Raf paused for effect and Jack connected the dots.

"Wait, does that mean that Soundwave is a girl?"

Unbeknownst to them, the relic they required was buried in the rubble of the cave. Not in the Autobots possession.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the form of Jack Darby came to it in a hospital bed. For a moment, 'Jack' acted normally for someone in his situation. He awoke in a drowsy way and took his hand to his bandaged forehead. It was then that he realized something was terribly wrong.<p>

He should not be here! He should be at the Nemesis, leading his followers. What was this place? A cell of the Autobot base?

'Jack' came to another realization when he looked at his hands. His meaty, organic, feeble, disgusting hands! A mirror on the wall gives him all the answers. Staring at him was the figure of the human pet Jack Darby, doing every movement that _he_ did.

"_I am Megatron_." - he whispered to himself in his own mind. Disbelief and horror were settling in. He looked closer at the mirror without getting up from his bed. This could not be real! This had to be a dream, a trickery! He was the Warlord of the Decepticons! Not some weakling, underdeveloped life-form!

In a tirade of silent rage, Megatron punched the mirror and shattered it in pieces, every one of them falling on the ground. His hand had a few tiny pieces embedded but he paid no heed to the mild, stinging pain.

"Jack!" - an alarmed but relieved voice spoke out from the other side of the room. June Darby came through the door. So worried June was about her son she didn't even notice the broken mirror or the injured hand.

She hugged Megatron with all her strength, surprising and enraging the tyrant. This puny creature dared touching him!

"I was so worried about you! Arcee said you had a close call with Megatron. We thought they had done something to you, Raf and Miko."

A part in Megatron's mind, the one cooler and more calculist, told him to play along with the situation. Now that he thought about it, all that he remembered were the fleshlings using the relic against him and his minions. Could the relic have been responsible for this development? Megatron was willing to bet that yes.

"I...am fine." - he spoke with as much calm as possible. Though his voice sounded just like that of Jack, it was marked with Megatron's authoritivity. - "Where are Rafael and Miko?"

"In here too. Their families have seen them...though they are a bit shaken up." - June shrugged. Megatron nodded, trying to put the dots together. The relic could have affected Shockwave and Soundwave as well. As he briefly recalled, the beams of light also touched them. In theory, they would be in the same predicament as he.

"Where are they?" - he asked again. - "In what rooms?"

"53 and 54. Right next to yours." - June answered. - "But you're not going to see them now. They're fine and you can see them tomorrow. It's almost midnight and you all need your rest."

Megatron muttered under his breath. Then a devious thought occurred to him! In this human's body, he could find the location of the Autobot base. Or possibly even annihilate them. Surely they would never suspect an attack coming from one of their beloved pets. He smirked slightly at the thought. But what about the relic…

"And...what happened to the relic?"

"Relic?" - June asked puzzled. Megatron pressed the question, now in harsher tone. Even keeping up a disguise he did not enjoyed being kept waiting for an answer:

"Yes, the relic in the cave? Do the Autobots have it?"

"No, I don't think so." - June made an effort to remember. - "Optimus said they lost the relic in the cave-in. But he was more concerned about you three."

"_Typical Optimus worrying about those weaker than him._" - Megatron snarled in his own mind. His fists clenched at this revelation. His body was missing and the relic that caused all of this was lost! But June saw the anger in her 'son':

"Jack, is something wrong?"

"Y-yes, I just need rest." - Megatron answered curtly. He lied on his bed, hopping the woman would take the hint and leave him be. She did but not before hugging him again, which only increased Megatron's desire to break her neck.

When he was certain she was gone, Megatron made his way as silently as possible to the room on the left, 53. In there was the youngest of the Autobot pets, the boy he had once infected with Dark Energon. Not that Megatron cared in the slightest. The boy with glasses, Rafael Esquivel, was up and staring at him monotonously:

"Shockwave." - Megatron knew he was taking a big risk in blowing his cover. But he was known to take risks to get what he wants.

"Lord Megatron." - 'Rafael' spoke with a rather childish, infantile voice, but the passionless tone was undoubtedly that of Shockwave. Then a new figure entered the room, that of the female pet Miko Nakadai. Unlike usual, 'her' demeanour was quiet and standing not slouching and noisy.

"Soundwave?"

'Miko' nodded curtly. Typical Soundwave answer. Even changing bodies with a human would not steer him from his vow of silence.

"Is it safe to assume that the relic is responsible for this?" - Megatron turned to Shockwave.

"While in my expertise," - Shockwave then spoke with a hint of emotion, disbelief and amazement mixed, as he inspected his small hands. - "this reaction defies all science, logic dictates that yes, my liege."

"I have just learnt that the relic was lost in the cave-in. And that our bodies were also abandoned there." - Megatron muttered.

"Logic also dictates that the Autobot's human companions are now inhabiting our shells." - Shockwave spoke again in his natural tone.

"Then it is paramount that we return to the cave site and recover the relic. By any means necessary." - the tyrant put a great emphasis on that last phrase. He would be damned if he stood in this piece of meat for ever!

Soundwave pointed to the window in Shockwave's room. Megatron nodded, understanding his meaning.

"Indeed Soundwave. We must make our escape. Sooner or later the enemy will discover we are not these humans."

The threesome made their escape through the window. Fortunately for them the room was in the first floor. They casually walked out of the hospital attempting to call no attention. Since it was late at night there was nobody around. As Megatron pondered in a way for them to travel, a black car with flaming designs stopped by them on the sidewalk.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The driver came out with a mocking laugh and Soundwave recognized this human right away. It was Vince, a local tormenter to the Human pets of the Autobots. Soundwave had made record of this human when Knockout captured him. The spymaster found it important to keep information about the the human children and those around them.

"So the loser threesome comes to a night stroll around _my_ block." - Vince sneered and Megatron frowned.

"You think yourself intimidating, maggot?" - he laughed sinisterly. - "You are just a coward who torments those weaker than him because you have no strength to fight those bigger than you!"

"The hell! Okay Darby, you're dead meat!" - Vince pulled back a fist to deliver a punch. But Megatron was faster.

While Jack Darby's body hadn't endure a half a cybertronian life honing his skills in a gladiatorial arena, Megatron never forgot his moves. Vince was taller than his current form, but that did not stop the Decepticon leader from kneeing the bully in the gut. Next he threw him in a garbage can, knocking him out cold.

He turned to his followers with a smirk. Humiliating that worm had been enough to release some of the tension.

"Let us commandeer this maggot's vehicle. He will not require it in his current state." - Megatron took the wheel with Soundwave on the side and Shockwave behind. The ChildrenCons hit the road.

* * *

><p>This is just an intro! But i added a few things I always wanted to see on the the show. Like seeing <strong>Vince<strong> beaten up by **Jack and Megatron**. Well, now I put it 1 in 2. Megatron getting a hug from June. **Rafael** being a sociopathic scientist. And I'm considering making **Soundwave** a femme. If you want Soundy to turn out to be a girl just tell me. If not, I can explain later the female voice and still have Soundy as a guy.

I read a fict called **Transformers Prime: What the scrap?** by **Crush 48**. It reveals that Soundwave is girl and nobody knew, not even Megatron. See ya later.


	2. Perspectives

**Sealand (Guest):** We'll see about Miko and Soundwave having similarities (smirk). And the 'magical relic' will be partially explained next chapter or something.

**Shadow Kat (Guest)**: You can breath now, Soundwave is a guy. Though that will only make the situation more painful to him.

**Kaleia (Guest)**: I have to disagree on something. Optimus and Jack are different in many aspects. Ratchet once said that Jack was similar to Orion Pax. But Orion and Optimus have differences. Orion is naive and humble. While Optimus has these characteristics, he's more assertive in his role as leader. Maybe Jack will be like that when he grows up a bit…

This chapter will respond to two universally important questions: how does **Megatron** know how to **drive**? And does he know anything about **traffic laws**?

And to keep this a **K+**, I've resumed Megatron's crimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Perspectives<strong>

The sun was rising in Death Valley where the Decepticons had been walking since midnight.

"Give it all, Slash Monkey!" - Miko shook her head in shriek metal style and played the imaginary guitar. It was awkward beyond description to see the Decepticon spymaster walking in a desert and listening to shriek metal tunes.

"Miko, have you been downloading songs into Soundwave's hard-drives?" - Raf asked, glaring at her.

"Nope. Soundwave already had these tracks. He's got an entire collection of heavy metal, including every album of the Slash Monkey!" - she shrieked. - "Hell yeah!"

"Soundwave is a closet shriek metal fan?" - Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep. And that's not all." - Miko paused the song. - "Hear this out."

Jack and Rafael stopped to look at her. When Miko spoke again, it wasn't with her new robotic voice. She spoke dramatically with Optimus Prime's voice:

"Freedom is the right of all Slash Monkey fans!"

The two other Deceptikids just glared, Jack's fanged mouth wide open. A flash was heard and Miko's vizor showed the picture of Megatron's open-mouthed face.

"Ah! Now this is a pic of King Con's mug I never thought I'd have." - she chuckled.

"What was that?" - Raf asked in a surprised tone. His face, however, remained unchanged.

"I've been trying out Soundy's tricks. Turns out besides shriek metal music, he's got a whole collection of different voices. Check this out." - she then spoke with a male, robotic, emotionless voice. - "Miko superior, Soundork inferior."

"What's that?"

"_That_ is Soundwave's real voice. Go figure the 'Con who secretly loves Slash Monkey and has tons of different voices doesn't say a word." - Miko shrugged.

"Guess you and Soundwave aren't so different." - Raf said much to Miko's chaggrain.

"Hey, at least I'm not scared of showing my likes and my face. Don't compare to SlenderCon." - she added pouting - "Even if _I_'m SlenderCon now."

"How did you learnt that?" - Raf asked curious.

"The walk was so boring I had to do _something_." - she said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hum…" - Raf thought. - "I think Soundwave's voice changing program was automatically activated for you. It chose a voice that suites you better. Guess the theory the Soundwave might be a girl is crossed off."

"Look this is all very interesting but we still got a long way ahead of us. And the sun is rising." - Jack stressed to resume the walk. If the sun was up there was a higher chance of them being discovered by prying eyes, even if they were in a sparsely populated desert.

"Even in Megatron's shoes you're still a drag, Jack Darby. Lighten up!" - and for emphasis she played a heavy metal tune. Not the best suggestion to make Jack Darby lighten up.

"I can't believe a few hours ago you were complaining about this." - Jack muttered. - "Now it's alright to you just because you can listen to your favorite tunes?"

"Hey, I'm still not happy being SlenderCon. But at least I'm not letting a bug crawl up my tailpipe about it."

"Jack," - Raf voiced. He felt Jack was disturbed. - "Miko and I have learnt a few things about our new bodies. I don't like being a Decepticon but it's better than spending the whole time thinking about it."

"But I don't wanna find anything about _this_ body." - the older 'boy' retorted, looking at his own arms in disgust. - "I hate this body! It were these hands that ruined Bee's voice. It was this cannon that almost killed you!"

A silent pause followed that not even Miko dared to break. Megatron was the most infamous and feared of all 'Cons to the humans. Soundwave was rarely seen and Shockwave just recently joined. Living under the skin of a warmonger who slaughtered countless cybertronians and had no problem adding humanity to the list, made Jack feel self-loath and disgust.

Truth to be told, Rafael had felt a little uncomfortable seeing Jack berate Starscream just like Megatron would. Jack was indeed similar to Megatron is some ways. They both possessed determination and reached out for their goals. Said goals and ideologies just happened to be differ.

_"I should have seen he was depressed. He rarely spoke the whole time._" - Raf thought. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, glad that Shockwave's shell was tall enough to do so. The child prodigy spoke assertively - "Jack, you're not Megatron. You're our friend. Doesn't matter what body you're in."

"That's right!" - Miko joined in. - "Even with Bucket-head's mug, you're still the same boring, old Jack."

"Gee, thanks Miko." - Jack deadpanned. Though it was clear he was out of the depression. - "Thanks guys."

"Anytime, you big baby." - she showed a :P sign in her visor. - "Say, why don't you try to figure out Meg's body, hu? Imagine transforming and flying."

"Flying?" - Jack mused as they resumed their walk. - "Yeah, sounds kinda cool."

"Duh, 'course it's cool. I've been trying and I know I'm close."

"Miko, I don't think that a good idea." - Raf's caution went unheeded. She ignored him flexed her arms as if preparing to transform.

"And…"

"Miko!" - Jack warned.

"Transform!" - Miko was partially successful. Her left arm turned into a wing. One leg became a the front and her head and torso shifted but not completely. Miko now stood in one leg as a mess of metal. It was impossible to tell where one part ended and the next began. - "Oops!"

"Oh, Miko! What were you thinking?" - Jack groaned, the metallic sound of his facepalm echoed.

"She wasn't." - Raf answered.

"Guys, a little help here." - Miko struggled to keep balance with just one leg.

"Okay let me see." - Raf grabbed the transformed wing and began to scan Miko's disarrayed body. It was another feature that he learnt to dominate. - "Feels kinda weird to see your insides."

"Uh, guys." - Miko said, pointing over the boys' shoulders, to where her face was turned. They turned to see a man, a tourist, taking them a picture with a cellphone. His eyes were bugged out. The Deceptikids just glared back dead silent. The man shakily takes a step back, growing more and more nervous with the terrifying titans. Miko, as usual, acted before thinking:

"We are the Killer Robots from Dimension 12." - she spoke in a demonic voice, waving her non-transformed arm. - "And we are here to destroy you all!"

And the man passed out.

"Nice one, Miko. The guy took us a picture." - Jack growled frustrated.

"Hey, so now it's my fault?"

"Whose idea was to transform?"

"At least I knocked him out. He'll think it's a dream."

"Whatever." - Jack walked carefully over to the outcold man. - "Raf, you think you can delete the picture?"

"Not with giant fingers." - Raf shook his head. Jack nodded in dismay and proceeded to take the man's cell phone with one clawed servo. He crushed the device in tiny pieces without a second thought.

"What's that for?" - Miko asked.

"Better to destroy the evidence. He'll think the heat got him and lost the cellphone."

"I think I got it!" - Miko shouted. She transformed back into her bipedal mode. - "That actually felt nice. Stretching, like a yoga ninja!"

Jack put the unconscious man in a shade as a kindness and the tree left before he woke up. Becoming more precautious, they (at least Jack and Raf) kept optics sharp for any other humans. Miko was in her own mind, thinking a new idea she just had:

"_Maybe I should look for Soundwave's e-mail. I really need a pen-pal that's a Slash Monkey fan._"

* * *

><p>"You have succeeded, Soundwave?" - Megatron didn't turn his sight from the road, but he saw Miko's head nodding out of the corner of his eye. - "Excelent. We can proceed with our quest without trouble of the Autobots detecting us."<p>

For the past two hours, Soundwave had been blocking any ways for the Autobots to track them by their cell-phones. Those primitive devices were the only technology the ChildrenCons had at hand, so disposing of them was out of the question.

Soundwave silently checked Jack Darby's cell-phone. This one seemed to be the most advanced; obviously Darby was the oldest and most responsible of the Autobot pets. Naturally he would be granted the most advanced version. Perhaps that could be used to their advantage.

If it was possible to use Darby's cell-phone to access the satellite network for a GPS location, they could easily travel to their destination! Soundwave immediately began working, but to his annoyance there was nothing to distract him while he labored.

"_Primus, how I wish to hear some of my tunes. It would make the task much less dull."_ - Soundwave muttered in his mind. As spymaster, he carried many secrets, some which not even Megatron was aware of. Such was Soundwave's love of the Slash Monkey shriek metal music. - "_If only one of these had something_."

Then it hit him!

Being separated from his databanks, he hadn't recalled this about the female human. Miko Nakadai was a delirious fan of shriek metal music. If he could use the mini headphones, he could listen to the music all day long and do his job at the same time!

"Lord Megatron." - the voice of Rafael Esquivel, now used by Shockwave, snapped him out of his thoughts. - "I have managed to access the human Esquivel's laptop, and I will attempt to find any information regarding the Autobots or possibly the relic."

"I find it unlikely the youngest Autobot pet would have recorded the location of the Autobot base in that device." - Megatron retorted.

"A logical theory, Lord Megatron. However, given our current dire situation, logic dictates to have taken every chance of acquiring more intelligence. Either way, I have managed to make a secure link the the GPS navigation system of this planet. We can now travel to our destination without losing our track."

"_That's what I was about to do._" - Soundwave thought.

"Won't the Autobots find us through that?"

"Negative, my liege. The signal is encrypted."

"Excellent work, Shockwave." - Megatron smirked.

"And I have designed specks for a device that will enable us to track down the signal emitted by the unknown relic."

"_Aren't you on a roll, Shockwave_." - Soundwave mentally complimented. He went back to discreetly hearing his favorite music. Until Shockwave's next words freezed him.

"For that, I shall have to dismantle the three humans' devices in Soundwave's possession."

"_Oh, scrap me!_"

Shockwave held up his hand from the back seat, expecting the cell-phones. Soundwave handed him Rafael's and Jack's and reluctantly Miko's. The irritated spymaster proceeded to look through his window upset.

"_Afthole cyclops!"_

In an attempt to distract himself, Soundwave gazed at the cloudless sky. A few birds were flying in formation and that brought his mind to Laserbeak. His last drone. The war had cost him Frenzy, Ravage and others. But Laserbeak was always a survivor. Soundwave was a Decepticon, and as such he didn't mourn his fallen brethren or drones. Rather, he respected their deaths. It was a lesson he had learnt since his young age, killing mech after mech in the Pits of Kaon.

But Laserbeak was the one who always made out alive of its missions, no matter how dangerous they were. A true Decepticon it was, tenacious and agile. For that reason, Laserbeak had become his favorite.

"_Scrap, I miss Laserbeak. That human female better not be scrapping with it. Or else I will squish her myself when I get back to my shell._" - he vowed to himself.

"Soundwave." - Jack's voice sounded with command. - "With you unable to electronic communication, speaking verbally is your only option."

Megatron looked at him, sideways.

"Your vow is commendable, but in this case, detrimental for our mission. Am I clear?"

Before the war, Soundwave had always been a mech of few words. But when Megatron and Orion Pax parted ways, he had made a vow of silence until the Decepticons conquered Cybertron, in Megatron's name and might.

Now his leader was telling him to break that vow.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." - Soundwave bowed. It was the strangest experience for him. For thousands of years, Soundwave hadn't pronounced a word. He had even forgotten the sound of his actual, true voice. And now he was speaking once again; with someone else's voice. If he had a sense of humour, he would laugh at the irony.

"Good." - Megatron said no more. Soundwave turned upset to his side. He then gazed at his image in the side-mirror. Of all the humans, he had become the most hideous. The pink mixed with black was just ugly!

"_I hope this nightmarish body-swap ends fast. Pink,ew!_"

* * *

><p>The Deceptikids were travelling through the closed canyons and areas away from possible human encounters. A while back Miko attempted again to transform, this time literally behind their backs. Yet, she was successful.<p>

"It was actually a good idea." - Raf said to Jack, looking up to see the predator drone in the sky above them. - "With Miko up there she can keep an eye for any people close by."

"Just don't tell her it was a good idea. She'll never shut up."

"_I heard that, Darby._" - the vehicle girl said through the comm channel. She took a nose-dive for them and transformed right before their eyes. Miko had mastered transformation. - "And that is how you transform. You interested now?"

"With you teaching, I'd rather have Airachnid as my dentist anyday." - Jack retorted drily. - "You seen anything?"

"Nope, not a thing for miles. Nobody around."

"Great, we won't give any more heart attacks to tourists." - Jack remarked.

"How does it feel flying?" - Raf asked enthusiasm.

"Feels amazing! I can do all kinds of freak stunts without barfing."

"Has that ever stopped you before? And didn't you say you hate that body?" - Jack made a small grin.

"Touchê."- she shrugged. - "Yeah, I admit I'm kinda starting to like being a 'Con. Just don't tell Bulk."

They carried on their walk. Jack noticed Rafael looked thoughtful, gazing down. It was the only indicator, since Shockwave's whole face was a big red eye.

"Something wrong, Raf?"

"It's just I've been looking through Shockwave's memory archives. Records of his past experiments." - he shuddered a bit. - "Some look so horrible, I don't even want to see. But there's one very recent, and heavily encrypted. It's called Project Predacon."

"Predacon? Sounds kinda familiar." - Miko noted.

"Predacon was that giant dragon the Decepticons have. The one we put on ice." - Jack recalled.

"Yeah, but there's more. Remember Starscream mentioned it, too." - Raf pointed out. - "He said Shockwave is in charge of Project Predacon. And something about hunting bones. Optimus told me Predacons are extinct, but he figured the 'Cons managed to find a survivor. While Shockwave's files about this are encrypted, I got one keyword: clone."

"So what? You're saying the 'Cons cloned an old fossil into a giant dragon?" - Miko asked.

"Maybe. Where else were you gonna get an animal that's suppose to be extinct?" - Raf shrugged. - "We need to tell this to Optimus."

"Yeah, if he doesn't point a gun at your face and says 'stand down, cyclops'."

"That's what I'm afraid of." - Jack thought grimly. What scared him most was of this precarious plan of his. There was no guarantee the Autobots would believe them. The Decepticons were master of deception. They could probably trick the Bots into believing they were the kids. Seeing Optimus cold glare when he left them in the cave had hurt.

"_I just hope next time we see it, Optimus won't be pointing a gun at us._"

* * *

><p>At noon, Megatron had his first problem of road rage. An old man was driving slowly in a one-way road, forcing Decepticon warmonger to tailgate him. There was no room to overtake and that was frustrating Megatron like never before. He was the leader of the Decepticons and he would not tolerate this delay!<p>

"To the Pits with this!" - Megatron accelerated to bump into the old man's rear. He then repeated the move until the old man's vehicle was pushed off the road and Megatron pressed the accelerator.

"Lord Megatron," - Shockwave voiced. - while it is not my place to criticize your judgement, I believe it is highly illogical to draw unwanted attention to us."

"I do not recollect requesting your opinion, Shockwave. Besides, this desert is barely inhabited. If that insect survived, it will take a long time for humans to find us."

Shockwave just nodded, though that didn't mean he agreed. But the scientist was wise enough to keep it to himself and return to his task.

With no other delays in his front, Megatron resumed driving with his thoughts. It had been a long time since he piloted a vehicle. The basic commands of the car are similar to a cybertronian mining cargo-ship.

"_As the one I used to drive in my earliest years in the mines._"

Megatron pushed the thoughts of any forming memories away. He didn't dwell in the past.

Only the present mattered, as the mission to find the relic and return to his body. Megatron would be damned to the Pits if he was doomed to remain a fleshling for the rest of his life!

Hours later, the sun was setting and they passed a sign saying 'TONOPAH'.

"We are on the right course. After Tonopah, we follow south to the arid area known as 'Death Valley'." - Shockwave followed the trail of the GPS. Then he added. - "My liege, logic dictates that while we are in these inferior, organic forms, we will be much vulnerable to the harsh conditions of Death Valley. We shall require supplies, food and much fresh water."

"Hm, yes, that is true. And we have but one means of acquiring that." - Megatron made a knowing smirk, then mentally added. - "_On other matter, these bodies are becoming in need of sustenance also_."

More than half a day had passed since the last the last time the children ate and their bodies were showing uncomfortable signs of hunger. But the Decepticons ignored the discomfort stoically. They were mighty warriors who had endured much greater hardships before. Megatron how also completely ignored the pain in the hand he had used to punch the hospital mirror.

As the darkness began to claim the sky, Megatron noticed a RV stationed in a dirt road. He flashed a smirk that only darkened Jack Darby's face. There was a couple cooking dinner on a campfire, by the RV. Megatron pulled over after being out of sight of the RV and its owners.

"Decepticons, we have found our supplies. Soundwave, you are with me. Shockwave remain here."

Ten minutes later, Megatron and Soundwave returned with food and water enough for the rest of the journey. And the corpses of the couple were tossed beneath the RV, not to draw attention. Robbing lives to steal their food for survival was something Megatron had done plenty of times after abandoning the mines and before entering the gladiatorial arena. But he refrained from memorizing that. The Decepticon warlord didn't dwell in the past.

* * *

><p>The vehicle form of Shockwave came out of the cave and transformed into the cyclops that was currently Rafael Esquivel. After Miko, he too had gained a growing interest in transformation and was successful after his second attempt.<p>

"The mine is mostly stripped but there's a small vein down there. I checked the structure; this one is stable."

"Great, I'm in no mood for Rockbottom round 3." - Jack admitted.

It was getting late and the Deceptikids were in need of fuel. Miko had unintentionally accessed one of Soundwave's logs that spoke of energon mines recently abandoned. One was located in their area and merited investigation. Even a scrap of energon would be enough to shut up the grumbling in their tanks, so Rafael said. He was, after all, the foremost expert in cybertronian biology among them.

"So cyclops, how does it feel to have your own wheels?"

"Feels weird, Miko." - Raf pondered a good answer. - "I often wondered if this was how Bumblebee felt. I could get used to it, though I would rather have wings."

"At least you have a badass cannon."

"I don't like it very much." - Raf looked at his left arm.

The kept talking like this while Jack just listened. None of them knew how to use their weapons, but Miko and Raf could transform and use some other capabilities. Yet Jack was still adamant in his choice.

Raf lead the threesome, since he knew where the energon was. He took them to a deep, dark chamber. Their sensors said the temperatures were displeasingly cold for humans, but no bother for cybertronians.

"There's some deposits spread in here." - Raf pointed at a wall of earth and rock. - "We just have to dig it out."

"Let me try." - Jack offered. He had the biggest, strongest hands after all. - "Just tell me where."

"Here, about six meters deep."

Jack pulled back his cannon-less arm and drove it into the rocky dirt like a punch. The limb went swiftly into the wall, to Jack's slight surprise. Megatron's body was, indeed, strong. He felt a hard but smooth substance in the reach of his palm. Gripping it strongly, Jack pulled back his arm to reveal a chunk of blue, glowing crystals.

"Okay, dinner time! Cybertronian style!"

"Hold on, Miko. This is enough for just one of us. We need more." - Raf's tone was crestfallen. But fortunately Jack was able to dig out a few more pieces, enough for the three of them. When they had enough, it was agreed they would stay in the cave for a while. They were nearing the end of Death Valley and soon to cross a road on a more habited area. While it wasn't night, there was a good chance the Deceptikids could be spotted. So they would wait until it was darker.

"Say, how do we eat these?" - Miko asked, looking at a shard in her thin fingers. It had come to her mind that she never saw any of the 'Bots consuming energon.

"Usually, Cybertronians eat through their mouths. But they also have a compartment on the upper chest that works too." - Raf indicated by opening a broad, drawer-like hatch in his chest and deposited crystal by crystal in there. Miko mimicked him.

"This is so _weird_. It's like I'm guzzling food straight into my stomach."

"You're not missing anything big." - Jack chewed on a crystal with a slight grimace. - "Tastes like chicken...with pickles. I hate pickles."

"Why didn't Bulk ever told me that?"

"Maybe because _he_ never had chicken with pickles." - Jack chuckled in spite of his 'meal' and the others joined the small laugh.

"We still have three hours before its dark enough for us to cross the road." - Raf voiced. - "And we've been walking all day. We could rest for a bit."

"Not for me. I'm all pumped up." - Miko boasted after consuming the last of her energon.

"Then you can stay watching while we rest." - Jack suggested with a grin, knowing he had used Miko's words against her. Raf chuckled while Miko glared.

"Fine, whatever. If you babies need me, I'll be outside." - and she walked out of the chamber, listening to her tunes. Raf made himself as comfortable as possible leaning against a wall.

"Hey, Jack. You really don't think the Autobots can help us?"

"Raf," - Jack sighed. - "I don't know. I just know we have to try. It's our only chance."

"I know. I just hope they haven't hurt our friends. Or our families."

And the two fell into recharge, which felt much like falling asleep. But while Raf's recharge was peaceful, Jack's was haunted with a deep, ancient voice echoing his name:

"_Jack Darby..."_

"_Jack Darby…"_

* * *

><p>This chapter was just to see the <strong>ChildrenCons<strong> and **Deceptikids** different views of the switch. **Miko** is starting to like, **Rafael** is getting used to but **Jack** hates it. While **Soundwave** is upset and **Megatron** is totally POed. **Shockwave** doesn't have much of an opinion; he doesn't like though deep down he's still intrigued by the science behind the lost relic. Oh, I if you read carefully you know that Soundwave is NOT a girl. Next chapter he'll have the **'Bots** worried and **June** freaked out.


	3. Encounters

**Kaleia:** To answer your review of the next chapter, Jack does **NOT** know how to use the cannon. He despises his current form so much that's preventing him from learning anything about it.

Something that **Megatron** did last chapter will come back and bite him in the **butt** on this chapter. And Bumblebee's quotes are **Bold**, since he doesn't communicate verbally.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Encounters<strong>

June Darby liked to think of herself as a calm, patient woman. As a divorced mother, she was constantly plagued with the idea of her son getting hurt in the middle of an ancient, alien war. Naturally she overreacted. But now she was close to freaking out.

Early this morning, she learnt her hospitalized son, Jack, and his two closest friends had evaded themselves. At first she feared it was work of Decepticons or a resurrected MECH. But then the police informed her of a just as shocking development: the school bully Vince had been assault and robbed of his car by Jack, Miko and Rafael!

Now the police was searching for them, watching for any signs of the three fugitive, recently turned delinquents. Miko's and Rafael's families were noticed and were quite shocked with this. Some of Raf's siblings even believed Jack and Miko had instead kidnapped Rafael. June had talked and assured all of them, even if she herself was overloading with wariness.

"Nurse Darby." - Ratchet's voice pulled out of her thoughts. - "There's still no sign of them."

The Autobot partners had gone all in patrols in search for the children. Even Optimus and Smokescreen joined. With Decepticon activity reduced to a minimum, the Autobots were spending every second they could in search for their missing companions.

"Of course not! If they don't want to be found, we can't find them. Jack knows the roads around and Rafael can keep us off their cell phones." - she sighed frustrated. Ratchet had for several times now attempted to find the children by locating their cell phones. The results came blank, blocked by something, obviously Rafael's work.

The patrolling Autobots returned to base with disappointed faces. Optimus however seemed only thoughtful. He gave June a sympathetic glance.

"This doesn't even make sense." - Arcee groaned frustrated after hours of looking for her partner. - "Why would Jack, Raf and Miko steal a car? granted the car of some bully who got what he was asking for. And then just run away?"

"It's like they've got scraplet eating their processors." - Smokescreen opined illogically.

"There appears to be only one plausible explanation." - Optimus sighed, not breaking his thoughtful stance. - "The encounter they experienced with the unknown relic has provoked this event. Whatever was its effect, it would stand to reason it affected our young friend's minds."

"You know boss," - Wheeljack muttered thoughtfully - "I recall during the War some Decepticon scientists tried to develop some kind of insanity weapon. Things that could make a 'Bot go crazy."

"Are you saying there are three children gone insane on a road trip all alone?" - June asked even more enervated and Wheeljack mentally berated himself.

"Nurse Darby…" - Ultra Magnus began.

"June, I ask you to calm yourself." - Optimus said in a reassuring but commanding tone. The use of her first name reinforced his authoritative tone. - "While that theory may not be confirmed, we have no reason to expect the worst."

"Prime!" - Agent William Fowler's voice shouted as usual. The man emerged from his office with a grim face. - "Bad news."

"What is it, Agent Fowler?"

"The police just got a report of an old man getting pushed off the road, just south of Jasper. According to the old man's description, the road rage maniac on the wheel was... Jack. With Miko at his side."

Fowler could see the revelation shocked the whole team to the core. Even he himself had been stunned to learn of it. June Darby took her face in her hands, on the verge of tears. Her only child, her last family, was possibly not in full control of his own mind and hurting other people.

"Arcee, you are in charge of the search patrols to find our friends." - Optimus ordered, undeterred by this new information. - "Ratchet, open the ground-bridge for the coordinates of the unknown relic. Smokescreen, you will come with us. We require the phase-shifter."

"Yes, sir." - the eager rookie grinned to be of service.

"Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack will remain at base to watch for any Decepticon activity."

Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead made their exit to the area where the kids were reportedly seen, Ratchet opened the bridge to cave site in Death Valley. Optimus gazed at June with an empathic but promising look in his optics.

"We will bring back the children, nurse Darby. This I vow!" - and he went through the bridge leaving the June with Fowler, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Nemesis, things were far quieter than on the Autobot base. Quieter because there were no urgent orders to fulfill, no big operations to perform. It was dull without a warlord to bark orders every now and then. Even Starscream found himself to be incredibly bored, with nothing better to do than to monitor the dozens of energon mining operation across the globe.<p>

In the bridge, Knockout made his entrance, picking off dirt out of his chassis. He made a mental note to go take a decontamination shower ASAP.

"Knockout, street racing again, are we?" - Starscream grumbled wearily.

"Hey, it's not like i have anything better to do." - the narcissistic medic shrugged and Starscream had to sigh in accordance.

"Yes, Lord Megatron sure likes to keep things in secrecy."

"Jealous that you're out of the inner circle, Screamer?" - Knockout smirked to which Starscream sneered.

"Better to have one been part of the circle than to never have had any chance of entering at all, _Doctor._" - that was enough to shut up Knockout.

"So any news on the Big M?" - the medic asked trying to change the subject.

"None. Lord Megatron said not to be interrupted unless he contacts us." - Starscream muttered. - "Though I admit I find it frustrating to be sitting here, rusting my servos."

"Well, if you're smart you'll stay off Megatron's field trip. It's not like you can send someone to spy on him that won't tell Megatron he's being spied." - and with that, Knockout made his retreat for said decontamination shower.

"_...a spy that won't tell Megatron he's being spied._" - Knockout's words echoed in the seeker's mind. He smirked at the idea the medic just gave him. There was a Decepticon asset that wouldn't tell a thing to Megatron. Because it couldn't even talk!

"I am brilliant!" - he boasted.

After getting something from his quarters, Starscream headed for the landing bay where the giant Predacon was soundly asleep. Starscream wasted no time poking it harshly with the electro-rod.

"You! Wake up you mindless fiend!"

The Predacon awoke exalted and enraged for his disturbed recharge. It tossed Starscream into the ground and roared at him, intending to pounce at the seeker.

"Ahh! Don't move! I am your Commander!" - the seeker raised his rod at it, making sparks. The idea of getting shocked again deterred the Predacon, though it kept snarling at the hated Decepticon. - "Now listen you mangy abomination, our Lord Megatron is on a mission with his two mindless followers. Your mission is to track them and report their current situation. Now go!"

Starscream recalled Shockwave had said the creature possessed a keen tracking sense. Even with their signal hidden, the Predacon could easily detect them. While the creature kept glaring daggers at the cowardly Seeker, it took flight. But not before hitting Starscream with its tail.

"Careful you savage brute!"

The Predacon roared at him and left to its mission. But Starscream could still smirk victorious. When he first poked the beast with the prod, he had planted a micro-camera on its head. Now what the Predacon would see, Starscream would also see.

"Idiotic freak of nature, you are going to get me some answers." - he then headed to the bridge and ordered the crew to turn the Nemesis. They would follow the Predacon but at a distance.

* * *

><p>"Nothin'! Lots of nothing." - Bulkhead, the green SUV muttered driving through the road. The threesome was scattered through the area to cover more ground. This was where Fowler said the kids had been reported to be seen by the old man. - "Man, this better not be one of Miko's stunts."<p>

"_You think Jack would go along with Miko if she asked him to runaway together?_" - Arcee asked sarcastically through her comm link.

"Jack did pulled a Miko when he went with Smokescreen to find the Star Saber." - the green bot reminded her.

"_Ugh, don't remind me!_"

Bumblebee was somewhere else searching his part. Of all the guardians he was the most worried; at least Miko and Jack had been confirmed to have been around here. But there was no sign of Rafael.

"_**I just hope Raf is okay.**_" - the scout sighed through the comm link.

"_Don't worry, Bee. Jack is with him._"

"_**That's what I'm afraid of.**__"_

"_Hey!"_ - Arcee came to a halt on her search. She retorted in challenge at the scout. - "_What are you saying? That Jack would hurt Raf?"_

"_**Does Jack usually pushes elders off the road?**__"_

That was enough to quiet Arcee down. She really didn't have a comeback for that. Bulkhead intervene before the two started a shouting match:

"Easy, guys. We're all worried sick here. Fighting isn't gonna bring the kids back."

That kept things calm and the three resumed their search in silence. Until Bumblebee 'voiced' his thoughts.

"_**You really think that relic made them...crazy?**_" - the question was asked with a slight tone of fear. Fear for Rafael's safety.

"_I...don't know, Bee._" - Arcee felt the same fear for Jack. But unlike Bumblebee it wasn't because Jack was just a little, innocent kid. She already lost two partners and, even now, she didn't stop suffering for it. Arcee didn't believe the loss of another would be something she could endure. - "_I hope not._"

Meanwhile, a few kilometers ahead of Bulkhead, were the ChildrenCons still on their stolen car. Shockwave was finishing the relic-locating-device when the laptop beeped. The Decepticon scientist raised his now human eyebrows in a display of surprise. The laptop detected an Autobot signal coming towards them in the opposite direction.

"Lord Megatron, I have detected an Autobot beacon approaching us from South. It appears to be the Wrecker Bulkhead. He is coming against us and we will cross in two minutes."

"Have we been found?" - Megatron grunted.

"Negative, my liege. Logic dictates if that were the case, Bulkhead would be heading top-speed towards us. Which he is not."

Soundwave pointed to a dirt road leading to an old, ghost farm. Megatron didn't need to ask what his spymaster meant. He drove into there, hiding the car in the abandoned barn. He peeked out for two minutes until he saw a green SUV passing by. Bulkhead didn't stop, slowed down, or showed any interest in the farm. That made Megatron relieved; the Autobots were searching for them but had no exact clue where they were.

"The Autobots may not know of our location or course, but they certainly are aware of the relic. It is only a matter of time before Prime goes looking for the it. If he hasn't already do so." - he grimly declared. - "Shockwave, how long until our goal?"

"Following the road we will take seven more Earth hours, my Lord. But in a straight line through the desert. The path is difficult to travel but considerably shorter. I estimate it will take less than two hours."

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah! Nevada, the Deceptikids are back!" - Miko shouted, making the sign of the horns gesture in the heavy metal fashion.<p>

They had left behind Death Valley and California. The Deceptikids were now in the deserted plains close to Jasper and nearing the military base of the Autobots.

"Why don't you shout that even louder? Maybe the 'Cons haven't heard you." - Jack grunted irritated.

"Okay, what's eating you, Jack?" - Miko glared at him, hands on her hips. - "You've been grumpy for hours. You trying to take Ratchet's job?"

For emphasis she showed a scowling face of the Autobot medic in her vizor. Raf also stopped; he had noticed Jack looked grimmer than usual.

"Is something wrong, Jack?"

"Nothing, it's just…" - Jack sighed in discomfort. His body felt heavier than before, like he had barely rested. - "I just had some weird dreams last night."

"Dreams?" - Rafael asked. - "I had none. Ratchet said cybertronians don't dream while in recharge."

"Yeah, but I kept this weird nightmares…"

"What nightmares?" - but before Jack could elaborate, the Deceptikids heard a monstrous shriek they have recently learnt. It was the shriek of the Predacon. Sure enough, the giant Decepticon dragon was flying towards them. Rooted to the ground, they watched as the pre-historic cybertronian predator landed before them. It was big enough to easily bite any of them in half!

"Uh...guys!" - Raf whimpered in utter fear. Miko and Jack also felt their sparks pulsing like trying to burst out of their chests. But the Predacon simply stood there, groaning and eyeing them down, doing nothing more.

"Let's get out of here!" - Miko urged.

"No, don't make any sudden move!" - Jack shouted. He tried to take a step towards the beast. - "It thinks we are the Decepticons. We have to act like them or it will never leave us alone."

"Oh, what are you gonna do, Jack? Tame him until he lets you scratch his belly?" - Miko shrieked. Jack took another tentative step towards the creature and spoke with all the courage and authority he could muster:

"I have not requested your presence. Return to the Nemesis at once." - the Predacon stared for another pair of seconds before turning around and taking off.

"That was weird." - Miko sighed.

"More like terrifying." - Jack shuddered and Raf agreed. The boy genius had a troubled idea:

"Guys, we have to get out of here. If the Predacon knows we're here, the Nemesis might not be far behind."

"Don't sweat it, Raf. MegaJack here scared Screamer away."

"Maybe so, it would be better if we moved faster." - the genius persisted.

"Well, we'd move faster if Jack here just learnt to transformed. We would be in Jasper by now." - Miko muttered and Jack groaned in response.

"Jack," - Rafael turned to the tallest Deceptikid. His one red optic remained without emotion but his voice held patience and plead. - "I know you hate being in Megatron's shoes, but I have a bad feeling about this. You should learn to transform so we can get out of here."

Truth be told, Jack was tired and irritated to stop and try to learn anything now. But the slight plead and fear in Raf's voice was enough to convince him. Besides if the Predacon returned, the idea of putting kilometers of space between it and them sounded pleasant.

"Alright, fine. What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p><span>Megatron<span>: _'It thinks we are the Decepticons. We have to act like them or it will never leave us alone.'_

Soundwave: _'Oh, what are you gonna do, Jack? Tame him until he lets you scratch his belly?'_

Starscream watched the recording, open-mouthed. While the Predacon hadn't returned yet, the Decepticon SIC saw the live video on the bridge. It was one unbelievable thing after another: Lord Megatron speaking with none of the brutal authority he was known for. Shockwave displaying _fear_ of all the emotions! Soundwave _speaking_; with a _female voice_ moreover!

"Has the whole Universe gone insane?!" - he shrieked to himself.

_'It thinks we are the Decepticons.'_

That struck Starscream like a giant boulder tossed at his face. Was _Megatron_ implying they were no Decepticons?

'_Oh, what are you gonna do, Jack?'_

"Jack. Arcee's human pet? Soundwave - if _that_ is Soundwave - called Megatron '_Jack_'." - Starscream thought aloud with a taloned hand on his chin. - "They actually believe they are the Autobots' pets? Or could it be...they _are_ the Autobots' pets!"

Starscream thoughtful expression slowly twisted into a smirk. He immediately called a platoon of Vehicons and Knockout to show them the video. He already had a plan.

* * *

><p>At the pile of rubble that now hides the entrance to the cave, was Smokescreen searching for the lost relic. Using the phase-shifter, the young Autobot dove into the ruble to look the thing. Meanwhile Optimus observed thoughtful with Ratchet.<p>

"Optimus, I don't understand why exactly we're here." - Ratchet asked. - "If the relic is still here, how can we know it's still intact?"

"We must have faith when nothing else is certain, old friend. While we may be able to retrieve the relic, I require your medical expertise for this. I do not wish to bring it to the base before we can comprehend some of its basics."

"What do you mean?"

"If it does cause its victim to behave erratically, I do not wish for the whole team to be affected. In the chances that is what it does." - Optimus sighed and Ratched took the meaning he was implying:

"You don't think that's what the relic's really does, do you?" - the medic quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I do not, Ratchet." - Optimus confirmed. - "If it did, then it would stand to reason that Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave were also affected. They were rendered unconscious just like the children."

"Maybe it did affect them." - Ratchet theorized. - "The Decepticons have been quiet; it could be because their leadership has been...out-of-characters, shall we say."

Optimus gave no response to that, instead just kept watching the rubble, thinking.

Unbeknownst to the Autobots, the ChildrenCons had just arrived and were watching the scene from behind a dune. Megatron snarled at the hated figure of his archenemy. The Autobots had beaten them to the relic!

"Curse the Autobots to the Pit!"

"Lord Megatron, what are your orders?" - Shockwave asked.

Megatron had no ideas, no back-up plan. What could he do now, anyway? He was just a weakling human pet of the Autobots! And then an idea surged that made the Lord of the Decepticons smirked. A plan that would demand a great skill in lying. But Decepticons excelled in the art of deception.

"Why, Shockwave, our strategy is this…"

* * *

><p>"Now imagine yourself as a jet taking off." - Miko instructed. She and Raf were explaining to Jack how to transform. Only a few minutes had ticked by since the Predacon left.<p>

"_Can't believe I'm taking lessons from Miko._" - Jack muttered in his mind.

Before he could try out his first attempt at transformation, a ground-bridge opened. Caught off guard, the Deceptikids quickly composed themselves, expecting Starscream again. And they were right, the Seeker came through the bridge with more armed Vehicons.

"Starscream!" - Jack approached him, intending to perform as Megatron came within inches of his face and bellowed. - "Did I not tell you to AWAIT MY COMMAND?!"

"Uh…" - the assertive and secure Starscream that walked through the bridge was replaced by the whimpered, scared one. - "O-Of course, Master. But I just came here to remind you of the orders you gave me, two days ago. To personally contact you at this exact time, today."

Jack had no idea what he was talking about but he played along:

"I know I gave you such order. And I also know I ordered you to not interrupt us!"

"But that's just the thing, my liege." - and Starscream regained his secured look. A smirk drew on his face. - "_You_ never gave such order, two days ago."

And Jack knew in that moment he had blown his cover.

Starscream quickly deployed a trident-weapon, the Immobilizer, and fired a beam at Jack which paralyzed him.

"Jack!" - Miko and Raf cried out only to be paralyzed as well.

"A truly handy weapon, the Immobilizer." - Starscream boasted, looking at the weapon. - "I must admit I couldn't believe what my audio receptors told me when I saw the recording of your contact with the Predacon. Too think standing before me are the Autobot pets disguised as fellow Decepticons."

Jack's optics would have widened but he couldn't move or even talk. He could see, hear and sense everything around him, but couldn't move. He was a statue now. Starscream turned to the Vehicons.

"Carry them to the ship. The insect impersonating our Lord and Master here" - he pointed at him. - "is to go straight to Knockout's lab."

"Commander Starscream," - said one of the Vehicons as the others labored to carry the immobilized Deceptikids through the bridge. - "Our sensors detected the Autobots are exposed where the unknown relic was found."

"This day keeps getting better." - Starscream's smirk could have split his head apart. - "Put a course to that area. We shall erradicate two birds with one stone."

* * *

><p>"<em>Jack Darby…<em>"

Jack found himself drowsily awakening from a dream. Or was he still dreaming?

"_Jack Darby…_"

Starscream! The Immobilizer! He remembered now. He and his friends were captured. By the Decepticons. He last recalled was being paralyzed by that weapon.

"_Jack Darby…_"

But who was this voice he kept hearing? Was he even awake or was this a dream? He opened his eyes and looked down. His hands were human again! His form was his human frame again. He looked around to find himself floating in a dark purple space.

"_Jack Darby!"_

He looked up to respond at the thundering voice that summoned him. He had only seen him once as several replicas of stone. But the shape was the same.

"No way!" - Jack whispered in denial. - "Unicron!"


	4. Within

**Chapter 4: Within**

"No way!" - Jack whispered in denial. - "Unicron!"

The giant god stood there in the infinite space of purple light, staring him down like an ant. And Jack indeed felt like an ant. At least with Megatron or Optimus, he was the size of their fingers. But compared to Unicron, he was a speck of dust!

"Is this a dream...or a nightmare? How are you even here?" - he asked himself and didn't expect the Chaos Bringer to answer him.

"**It is neither. Because my anti-spark is slumbering, the chard of my life-blood pulsing in Megatron's living spark is the only fragment of my essence that remains awaken. Thus this shell that you have invaded is the only refuge where I am still conscious.**"

"Then why hasn't Megatron had problems with you?"

"**The impudent gladiator is a mind far older than you. My omnipotent essence in this husk is too limited for I to influence him.**"

Of course. Jack was just 16-year-old while Megatron had lived for a few million years. That's nothing compared to how old Unicron was but was definitely better than just sixteen.

"**But your primitive, insect spirit is easy for me to influence. I shall take control of your soul and Megatron's shell to eradicate the stain of Primus in this world...and then beyond!**"

"Optimus?" - Jack understood what he meant. He wanted to finish the last Prime. - "You can't!"

Those words came out before he knew it. He couldn't even believe he was talking to a god, let alone talking _back_ to a god! He had never seen Unicron first-hand. All he had known Unicron for were the catastrophic natural disasters that were caused by his awakening. Now he was staring at him, with pure fear. Jack naturally feared any Decepticon; they were big enough to crash him, of course. Yet Unicron could easily do that to any Decepticon, even Megatron.

Though the fear quickly exploded into pain when the Chaos Bringer fired purple beams from his eyes at him. It felt like his flesh was aflame! Jack cried out in agony, incapable of any coherent thought.

"**Foolish, pathetic parasite! You are no more than an amoeba to me! My presence shall only grow stronger in this form, corrupting and absorbing your mind and soul. Until all traces of your existence are wiped out and only Unicron resides with in.**"

* * *

><p>Jack's optics snapped open as he woke up startled from the nightmare. Or was it a nightmare?<p>

"Rise and shine, _Jack_." - the derisive voice of Knockout pulled his attention. Jack tried to get up but couldn't. He was bounded by stasis-cuffs to an horizontal med-berth. He tried to break free harder but to no avail.

"Don't bother. They're reinforced cuffs. Not even those gladiator muscles can break them."

"Where are my friends?" - he demanded and was mildly pleased to see Knockout took a step back at his tone.

"Having a nice chit-chat with Starscream." - he answered nonchalantly. As if called by that, Starscream came into the med-bay.

"Why, hello Jack." - the seeker sneered. - "I never imagined I would have this view of Arcee's pet."

"How did you found out?"

"Why, it was a stroke of genius from yours truly!" - Starscream boasted. Behind him Knockout rolled his optics. - "I attached a recorder to that mangy abomination of Shockwave to learn what was Lord Megatron's and his cronies' so irrational quest. I must admit I was truly surprise to learn it was you three filthy fleshlings inhabiting their shells."

"What did you do with them?" - Jack demanded.

"Oh we were just getting acquaintanced. Of course Bumblebee's pet was not much talkative and Miss Nadakai didn't mind her tongue well enough. So I may have used the Resonance Blaster to make them more...malleable."

Clenching his teeth and fists, Jack tried again to break his bounds. And failed. His anger wasn't giving him any strength at all.

"When I get out of here, you're gonna regret you ever brought us onboard!"

"I am skeptical, Jack. You see, Rafael and Miko confessed you three switched bodies thanks to that relic. However they were reluctant to reveal any more detailed information. Such as the location of the new Autobot base." - Starscream can nearer with his ever-present smirk. - "I was expecting you to be more cooperative."

"Get fragged, you spineless boot-licker!" - Jack growled.

Knockout whistled and Starscream was taken aback for a second. Angry, he snagged a eletro-rod and poked hardly into Jack's side. The shock wasn't as painful as the pain he vaguely recalled from the dream. But it still made him scream.

"Not so impudent now, are you insect?" - Starscream spat. - "If you won't speak, I will ask directly to your mind. Knockout, prepare a cortical psychic patch."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Raf! You awake?"<p>

"Y-yeah…" - Rafael muttered painfully. He and Miko were found in the same predicament as Jack in some other room; bounded to med-berths. In the beginning, Rafael refused to talk while Miko kept throwing insults at the seeker. This prompted Starscream to used harsher means. He had left a few minutes ago, after torturing their audio receptors with the Resonance Blaster. - "We...gotta get out of here."

"And I know just the thing." - she grinned behind her vizor. One of her tentacles was deployed, extending timidly into the control of the cuffs.

"How did you…"

"I learnt it a while back but didn't give it much thought." - she shrugged. She was still not experienced with the tentacle and it knocked on the wrong target more than once. - "Let me just...come on!"

She finally made it to the control board but didn't know what to do now. She had it in her line of sight but Rafael didn't.

"Hey, Raf. What now?"

"There should be the main button to turn off everything in the room. Just look for some switch that stands out."

"Hum…" - they all looked the same to her. Suddenly and against her will, the tip of the tentacle span like a dental drill. This gave her an idea. - "Hey, here's a better idea: wreck everything!"

"Miko, don't!"

Too late. She drilled the board with her appendage and destroyed the controls. It bursted with sparks and the cuffs were turned off, allowing the two Deceptikids to get up.

"Told ya!" - she boasted.

"You could have triggered an alarm!" - he chided.

"Whatever, cyclops. I saved our tailpipes." - she replied nonchalantly. - "It was kinda easy, though."

"Maybe Starscream didn't thought we would try to escape. He never took humans as a menace." - Raf opined, looking at he door. They were free to move but still trapped in. And he bet there were guards outside. - "We need something to take down that door. Who knows what they're doing to Jack."

"Can't you fire that?" - she pointed at his arm cannon.

"I don't know. I never tried. I don't think I can." - he shook his one-eyed head in defeat.

"Just try."

Raf raised his arm at the door and tried to focus. He had previously looked through Shockwave's databanks for instructions for this weapon. Nothing was found. He deduced it was fired by thought-command or instinct. He tried to order the cannon-arm to open fire but nothing happened.

"I can't do it." - he sighed in disappointment.

"Come on Raf. Jack is counting on you." - she supported. - "You really want him to become Starscream's new science project?"

The thought of Jack being tortured filled Raf's mind with dread. He pointed the cannon again at the door and attempted to fire. This time he succeeded; if shooting a weak blast that once produced a smoking, burnt crater in the door was considered a success. The door remained shut and the Deceptikids sighed with disappointment.

Then the door opened with two Vehicons on the other side. The shot didn't open the door but made enough damage for force the guards outside to inspect. Miko was the first to react and pushed the Vehicons aside, grabbing Raf by one arm.

"Let's roll out!" - she cried out and transformed flying away in the corridor. Raf followed suite and drove right behind her.

"All hands! Prisoners escaped!" - the Vehicons sounded the alarm.

The Deceptikids drove around in the corridors blindly, occasionally running over a Vehicon or two. Sometimes Rafael had to fire one or two rounds. They were still weak shots but were enough to damage and disorient a Vehicon.

"Any idea where we're going?" - Miko asked.

"No. I still haven't accessed Shockwave's map of the ship." - Raf shrugged. - "But we have to find Jack before getting out of here."

They came into a large double-door in the middle of a corridor. It stood out from all the doors they had seen so far. Raf opened it and they came out into the flying bay on top of the Nemesis. They were high in the clouds thousands of feet above land.

"Oops, wrong floor." - Miko muttered. They turned back inside but the familiar sound of flapping wings gave them a feeling of dread. The Predacon just landed between them and the entrance back on the ship. It snarled at them, preparing to attack:

"Scrap!" - both Deceptikids shuddered.

* * *

><p>Starscream was in half-stasis, lying on an angled berth with the cable connected to the back on his neck. Knockout was preparing the patch for the seeker to enter Jack's mind. As the Decepticon medic came closer with the patch for Jack, the Deceptikid struggled even harder.<p>

"Now, now. You'll only hurt yourself." - Knockout chuckled tauntingly.

"When I get out of here, none of your will survive!" - Jack bellowed but Knockout had learnt to ignore him by now despite his menacing appearance. He moved behind Jack to plug him. This was it! The Autobots were toasted all over again. The Decepticons would fly their ship to the new base and blow it up to kingdom come. Optimus, Arcee and his mom, they were done for. And he couldn't do scrap about it!

"Not on my watch!" - he bellowed and with renewed strength and tripled hate, he broke free from the restraints. Next he punched a bewildered Knockout into the ground, making a deep dent in the chest and ruining his paintjob.

"Hey, watch the finish!" - but he wasn't done. Jack picked up the narcissist doctor by the head. He pointlessly struggled under the hold of the larger mech. - "Let go you brute!"

"Fine!" - Jack roared and threw Knockout into the still in stasis Starscream. They both fell off the berth and the seeker woke up by the disturbance.

"What the scrap?!" - but he and the doctor fell into a terrified silence gazing at Jack. His optics and Decepticon insignia were glowing a menacing purple. For their relief the Deceptikid ignored them and knocked down the doors, running out of the medical bay into a rage escape.

"Don't just stand there! Sound the alarm." - the SIC barked at the medic. But there was no way either of them would go after Jack after seeing his display. Let the Vehicons risk their sparks and servos in the attempt.

Jack ran through the hallways without stopping. The adrenaline (if cybertronians even have that?) kept him going despite the dangers his usually more rational mind would alert him to. He came across a squad of Vehicons who were foolish enough to stand in his way. They were hesitant but still aimed their balsters at their leader's body.

"**AAARRGGHH!**" - with a thundering battle roar, his sword extended beneath his fusion cannon. Jack slashed the Vehicons into ribbons like they were nothing. Indeed, they were _nothing_ giving how small they were compared to the Deceptikid. When only two remained, Jack punctured his fist into one's chest and rip out his spark.

"**Die!**" - before the last one attempted to escape, Jack grabbed his head and pulled it, ripping off the Vehicon's head and spinal column attached. When the macabre scene was over he kept running like a mech possessed.

* * *

><p>"Found it!" - Smokescreen emerged from the rubble with the tiny double trident.<p>

"Good job, Smokescreen." - Optimus said and held out his hand for the relic, which Smokescreen hand over. Before the Prime could inspect it further, a shocking, unexpected sight stopped him and the Autobots.

"The relic!" - Jack Darby came running towards them with Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel at his sides.

"Jack!"

"It's the children!" - Ratchet said both surprised and relieved. The Autobots ran to the children unaware they were falling into a trap.

"Jack, Rafael, Miko, what are you doing here?" - Optimus asked.

"The relic. It's calling out to us." - Rafael spoke emotionlessly, yet his eyes never left the small trident in Optimus' hand.

"Calling?" - Smokescreen questioned, confused.

"The relic shot us. It's pulling us towards it. We had to find it to shut it off." - Jack brought a hand to his head. - "It's painful!"

"Are you telling us this weapon has been torturing you from long distance and you didn't tell us?" - Ratchet berated. - "You branded yourselves wanted criminals, left your families worried sick when we could have just taken you here through a groundbridge!"

"It's just...we couldn't straight. We needed to find the weapon." - Rafael spoke again emotionlessly. Unlike Jack, his voice didn't sound in particular pain or discomfort. And Miko hadn't said a word yet.

"We travelled miles just to shut it down. To stop the pain." - Jack winced with every word, knowing it would be enough to convince the Autobots.

"Then how do we shut it down?" - Smokescreen asked.

"Your servos are too large to handle that relic. We have to be the ones doing it." - Jack extended his hand to Optimus, expecting the relic.

The Autobot leader didn't give it right away. He looked thoughtfully at the relic and then at the humans. Their behavior was mostly erratic. Yet, the relic was indeed causing it. But there was something in their act that raised suspicion. Rafael didn't appear to be in pain and Miko was completely silent. Only Jack was acting like he had relayed.

Yet, the Prime didn't see any other option. If the children were indeed suffering, he did not wish to prolong their pain. So he handed it over to Jack carefully. But when he saw the boy smirking when he held the relic, Optimus had known he made a grievous mistake.

"No." - but it was too late. 'Jack' pulled the switch and each end of the double-trident lightened up, firing a beam from each tip. One connected with each Cybertronian and each ChildrenCon.

* * *

><p>The Predacon was playing with Miko and Raf like ragdolls. While Raf had learnt to fire his cannon arm, he still couldn't shoot a full power blast. Miko flew circles around it while Raf in his vehicle mode dodged its attacks and shot at it. But every time one of Raf's weak blasts it the creature, it only seemed to anger it more.<p>

"I can't beat this thing! It's like I'm tickling it!"

"You tell me!" - Miko flew by the Predacon's side, firing her blasters at it but to no avail. - "We gotta get back inside."

The creature wagged its tail and her, knocking her into the flying bay. Raf tried to help her but the monster fired a torrent of flames at him. He had to make a hard turn to the side to avoid being melted alive. The alien tank lost its balance and fell on his side, transforming. The Predacon pinned Raf on the ground with one passive front paw.

"Hey, ash-breath! Let him go!" - Miko got up to help her friend but the Predacon grabbed her and pinned her with the other paw. The creature snarled at them and prepared another firebolt.

"Okay, Raf. I think this is it." - Miko said dreadfully. They both had featureless faces but one could tell they were both terrified.

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE!**" - and Jack came running at the beast, delivering a surprise right hook to its face. But the punch wasn't everything; despite Jack's reluctance to use Megatron's abilities he actually fired his fusion cannon along with the punch. And it wasn't a weak shot like Rafael's, it was a maximum blast that drove a hole into the Predacon's head! The beast fell dead and the paws holding the two down went limb.

"Jack!" - Miko ran to hug him. - "Boy am I glad to see you!"

Raf got up hastily to do the same but stopped dead in his tracks. For a split-second Jack's optics were purple instead of bloodshot red. When he looked again, Jack's eyes were Megatron's ordinary red again.

"Jack, are you okay?" - he asked worried.

"Yeah...I just…" - Jack realized only now how exhausted he felt. - "I was running...don't remember quite what happened."

"Freeze!" - a battalion of Vehicons arrived, lead by Starscream. The seeker looked in astonishment at the dead Predacon. That made him hesitate and so did the troops.

"Okay let's kick some tail-pipe!" - Miko knocked a fist into her palm in a poor imitation of Bulkhead's gesture.

"No Miko, there's too many of them." - Jack cautioned.

"Then use your cannon to smoke 'em!"

"I can't! I-I don't know what I did there. I must have been running on adrenaline or something."

"Ugh! What kind of Deceptikid are you, Darby!" - a shot from the enemies seized the the two teenagers' bickering. Their hesitation had given Starscream and the drones a new resolve.

"Surrender you filthy imposters!" - the seeker demanded. The Deceptikids took cover behind the carcass of the Predacon. But they were between an army of 'Cons and a thousands of feet fall.

"There's only one way out of here, guys." - Jack muttered.

"Oh, hell no!" - Miko protested. - "I can't carry Cyclops and you can't transform."

"Fire!" - Starscream commanded. He launched a missile the dead Predacon. The blow was enough to blow the Deceptikids away and into the abyss!

"Oh, no! Not good, not good!" - Miko transformed and flew beneath the crying Raf. She tried to hold the bulky cyclops with no success; they were both falling now!

"Is this how it ends?" - Jack asked himself, falling through the clouds. He imagined himself dying in Megatron's form. At least the tyrant would lose his power. But he would remain alive. In Jack's body nonetheless! What horrors Megatron do in Jack's body. The friends he would hurt. Arcee. Mom! - "It can't end like this. I won't let it **end like this!**"

"Now imagine yourself as a jet taking off." - he recalled Miko's lesson and amazingly transformed into a cybertronian fighter-jet. The amazement would have to wait to be taken in, though. He flew beneath the cyclops and shouted:

"Grab on, Raf!" - the boy landed on Jack's alt mode with a sonorous, metallic 'thump'. He was heavy but Jack's current form was bigger and stronger than Miko's. So he remained airborne.

"Wow, Jack you did it!" - Shockwave's voice never before sounded so emotional. - "Thanks!"

"Welcome to the club!" - Miko flew right beside him, having stabilized her flight. - "Now let's get out of here!"

Hiding the clouds, Starscream couldn't see they were safe and sound. He just looked below for any signs of the Deceptikids.

"Don't just stand there! Get down there and search the ground!" - the seeker barked to the Vehicons. - "I want those imposters' remains found!"

"And you," - he looked at another batch of drones. - "Keep this ship in course. We'll find the Autobots and eradicate them!"

"Did you hear that? They're after the 'Bots." - Miko whispered. They were hidden from sight but still heard the seeker's outbursts.

"What do we do?" - Raf asked.

"Duh, we tail them."

"Maybe we can do better." - Jack said. - "The ship is big but slow. If they're going on a straight line. All we have to do is pick up the pace."

"Yeah, and I think I can track the 'Bots when we get near them." - Raf worked into the computer on his arm cannon. A task hard enough, giving he had to maintain his balance standing over Jack.

"Then let's buckle up." - at Jack's note, Raf gripped the fighter-jet as best as he could and the three sped up, surpassing the Nemesis.

* * *

><p>"Such irony!" - the shape of the heroic Optimus Prime shouted victoriously. His baritone, deep and usually stoic voice reeked of malice. It was Megatron's dark spark talking through Optimus' shell. - "After eons of battling, the mighty Optimus Prime falls to his demise, trapped in a prison of flesh!"<p>

The shape of Jack Darby, that had briefly house Megatron, was now the shell of Optimus. He, Ratchet and Smokescreen had just barely woken up and to their horrifying surprise they had seen themselves outside their own shells.

**(A.N: In order to keep you people up to speed, the ChildrenCons have exchanged bodies with the Autobots. Megatron(Jack) = Optimus. Shockwave(Raf) = Ratchet. Soundwave(Miko) = Smokescreen. I'll change their names; first comes the character and then body. So Megatron in Optimus' body is Megatimus. We have Shockatchet and RatchRaf. Soundcreen and SmokeMiko.)**

"Megatron, it was you all along." - OptiJack frown sounding as cool as possible, which was remarkable giving the situation.

"Your attachment to these fleshling insects was your downfall, Optimus." - Megatimus activated one of his new blasters and pointed it OptiJack.

"Optimus!" - RatchRaf and SmokeMiko shouted. SmokeMiko even pointed his arms at the enemy, trying to fire back only to remember his current predicament. The Autobot leader remained stoically looking at the growing blue light.

"Or maybe not." - Megatron pulled back. He intended to make Optimus squirm first. An idea formed in his mind and he smirked. - "You shall perish Optimus Prime. Alone knowing all you held dear was taken from you."

"Lord Megatron," - Shockatchet spoke, the Autobot medic's voice never sounded so emotionless. - "I have the body-exchanging relic."

"Then we must make our retreat." - Megatimus looked at his nemesis with a smirk. - "Farewell, Optimus Prime. May you and your allies perish in your weak shells in the harshness of this deserted wasteland."

"This is Optimus Prime to base, we require a groundbridge." - Megatron spoke in a neutral tone, mimicking perfectly Optimus' disposition. The Autobots were horrified to know what his intent was.

"No!" - OptiJack shouted and Megatimus kicked a large chunk of earth to him, knocking him away. The groundbridge opened and the three Decepticons in Autobot skin went through it. To the new Autobot base. Megatimus gave them a malevolent smirk and the 'Bots could do nothing but watch.

"Optimus?" - RatchRaf spoke, aiding his leader. Not much that he could since he now inhabited the smallest human form.

"I am fine, old friend."

"Can someone please just tell me what the scrap just happened here?" - SmokeMiko shouted, almost hysterical.

"What happened?" - RatchRaf looked up to the female face with an incredulous expression. - "What happened is that the Decepticons are no using our shells, in our base!"

"We must find a way to return to base. The safety of our friends is at stake." - OptiJack said decisively. - "The Decepticons must have used an Earth means of transportation in the close proximities."

"What bugs me is if the kids were the 'Cons, then...where are the _kids_?" - SmokeMiko asked.

"Given what just transpired, and that the relic affected both the Decepticons and the children, it would stand to reason that…" - OptiJack's explanation was cut short by the arrival of two fliers, one carrying the form of Shockwave. The Deceptikids transformed and towered above the bewildered 'children'.

"Alright 'Cons, freeze!" - Miko shouted, sounding like a cop. - "The Deceptikids are here!"

"Don't move." - Jack muttered. The form of Jack Darby, OptiJack, stepped forward and asked:

"Jack?"

"You know it's me, Megatron." - the form of the Decepticon leader groaned in impatience. That was all the confirmation OptiJack needed. He then continued:

"When Jack Darby spared Megatron's life in a cave in, he later came to Optimus Prime to confess that event. What did Optimus say to him?"

Jack blinked suspiciously before answering:

"He said…"

"Killing in cold-blood without mercy goes against all that the Autobots stand for." - OptiJack answered for him, saying word per word what he had told Jack in that day. The bloodlust eyes of Jack went wide as he leaned down to look deeper into OptiJack:

"Optimus?"

* * *

><p>And there it is. If you had any trouble following just say so.<p> 


End file.
